A halogen-capping polyalkylacrylate is used as a chain transfer agent for producing a block copolymer through polymerization with a vinyl chloride-based monomer.
As a preparation method of a halogen-capping polyalkylacrylate, US Patent Publication No. 2002-0173611 (published on Nov. 21, 2002) discloses living radical polymerization of vinyl halides using a metal (for example, Cu).
As another preparation method of halogen-capping polyalkylacrylate, there is single electron transfer-degenerative chain transfer (SET-DT) (Journal of Polymer Science Part A: Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 42, Issue 24, pages 6364-6374, 15 Dec. 2004, entitled “Acceleration of the single electron transferdegenerative chain transfer mediated living radical polymerization (SETDTLRP) of vinyl chloride in water at 25° C.”).
In accordance with the SET-DT reaction, a polymer controlled during polymerization can be obtained by forming an alkyl iodine radical (I-PBA*) from a produced SO2* radical and a detailed reaction scheme is as follows:

When the halogen-capping polyalkylacrylate is used as a chain transfer agent for vinyl chloride-based monomers, since a glass transition temperature is −48° C. and stickiness is excessively high (see FIG. 1A), many problems such as aggregation between halogen-capping polyalkylacrylate particles and thus occurrence of particle coagulation (see FIG. 2A), and decrease in reaction efficiency and thus non-free reaction due to high amount of particles adhered to the wall of a reactor occur.
Therefore, there is a need for development of a method which easily solves excessively high stickiness of halogen-capping polyalkylacrylate.